Nameless
by WhereDidYouGo
Summary: When a young mage name Emi Takara meets Loki, things change. An unraveling mystery envoles, and Emi get's swept up. This is her story. Name will make sense later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Okay, another new story. Don't quite like this chapter, it seemed to be going to fast. I am writing this for one of my friends. The OC is supposed to be her, personality wise… kinda :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

I am Emi Takara. I am a 17 year old mage at the guild Fairy Tail. I can control thoughts, pushing ideas into others heads, making them act the way I want them too. I try to hide it, for it can seem quite… dark. I am surprised I have yet to get kicked out of my guild. One of my best friends is Nyx, and if it wasn't for her I would have left ages ago. Her secrets are not mine to tell, so I shall not tell you. Only thing I am going to say is I am the only person she has told her horror life tale too. Only one other thing kept me from the dark side.

It all started on the day that there was a new mage. Now, this isn't that rare but it is always a big deal when someone new joins. This man, he looked ruffled, sad. I could not look away. He was different, out of this world. Now, I am sounding like a romance novel. I was not in _love _with this guy at the time but he did fascinate me. Nyx sat next to me, laughing at my gaze.

"Go already, girl. You hide many secrets, my friend, but you are still easy to read." She said, pushing me off my stool. I stumbled looking at the new mage talking to Mirajane and walked over. Standing next to him, I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello, I'm Emi. Welcome to the guild." I smiled sweetly.

"Hello, I am ahh.. Loki." He smiled. "And I would have thought your name was Angel, but Emi is even more beautiful." I blushed, looking away.

"Why don't you buy me a drink before you hit on me?" I smirk, for some reason feeling like I should stand up for myself.

"I actually should attempt at a job first, get some money so I can get a place to stay." He said, giving the Request Board a glance.

"Why don't you go on a job with me, and ahhh, my friend, Nyx? She is a fairly strong mage." I said quickly, giving Nyx a glance. I could almost hear her sigh as she eavesdropped on our conversation, but she stood up anyway and walked over.

"No, it's fine. I think I may go home early. I am surprised you are even out today Emi, the sun is so bright." She smirked before walking away, waving. I cringed, thinking of the bright lights outside, the ones that burn my eyes. _How can she even stand it?_ I thought looking back to Loki. He gave me this questionable look before giving the board another glance.

"I wouldn't mind going with just you then." He smiled. "You must also be a strong mage, to go along with you amazing beauty." I blushed, not sure how I should react.

"Then let's go!" I said finally, walking over to the Request Board could hear Loki laughing behind me. I gave the missions in front of me a glance, before looking up at the taller Loki. "Is anything interesting you?" I asked. He nodded pointing at one, then another. Both were stopping bandits, one a bit more pay then the other.

"Which one do you want, then?" He asked. I reached up and picked the higher paying one of the board.

"Now we have to show this to Master then we can go." I said. I felt pressure on my shoulder, and turned around to see Loki had grabbed my shoulder.

"Ahh… is there anywhere I can put this?" He asked, holding up a duffel bag. I nodded, looking away.

"You can leave it at my apartment for now." I said, walking away.

_At that moment my life changed._

**A/N – sooo yea. Oh and this is before Lucy and stuff. And Nyx is a character from another one of my stories, which is placed during the Phantom arc. Yea… kinda OCC but yea. Okay… please review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

We walked down the street, shoulder to shoulder, in silence. To me at least, it felt awkward. I felt my eyes glance to the side, taking in Loki. His orange hair seemed to reflect the sun, making it appear bolder. His eyes were hidden behind green tainted glasses, making it hard to tell what colour they were. He had the presence of a lion, walking proud but cautious. His eyes caught me looking at that moment. Blushing, I turned my head away, pointing to a near by building. "My apartment is just over there." I said, walking a bit quicker.

Once at the building I unlocked the red door, opening it up to show a living room and a kitchen. I walk in, kicking my black heels off. "Put your bag wherever." I said to Loki. "I just need to pack." I walk into an adjoining room, closing the door softly and sighed. Walking over to my dresser I pulled my black cargo pants out, throwing them on my bed, and slipped off my black, frilly skirt. Quickly pulling on the pants, I pack a day bag with an extra set of clothes and a few necessities. Walking back out into the main rooms, I saw Loki staring into my fridge. "What are you looking for?"

"I am just passing the time as you got ready." He let the door slam shut, turning towards me. "I think I liked that mini skirt much better." He said, smiling. I glared as I walked past him to wear a pair of boots lay on the ground. Leaning over, my head band fell forward blocking my view. I pushed it back over my blonde multicoloured hair and slid my boots on. Straightening, I looked over at Loki to see him staring intently.

"I guess we can go now." I mumbled before heading towards the door. I open the door and held it open for Loki, who followed suit. Walking out of the apartment, I shielded eyes from the harsh sunlight. "Too bright!" I exclaimed, scrunching my eyes further. Loki started laughing beside me. I stuck out my tongue and kept on walking.

"What kind of magic do you use?" Loki asked me. I sigh, realising I would have to tell him eventually.

"I can put thoughts into others head, controlling their minds." I mumbled, looking away.

"That sounds like it could come in handy. Is it only one person at a time or can it works on multiple people?" He asked, actually sounding curious.

"At my level only three people within ten meters is as much I can handle at once." I said, turning the corner. "I think it can go further and with more people with practice. How about you? What can you do?"

"Just simple ring magic, nothing more." He said; fingering one of the many rings he wore. "How long have you been in Fairy Tail?"

"When I was fourteen, three years ago now." We walk in silence for a while, until we got to the train station. We soon bought our tickets and sitting upon the train. I glanced out the window thinking of the mission ahead. We talk little during the trip, easy conversation. After an hour or two we finally got to our destination. We enter a huge town which was near the actual place we wanted to be. After walking an hour along a dirt road we finally got the village we wanted.

We entered to see the place all beat up. It looked like bandits hit it recently. I gawked at the damaged, at some points whole building had collapsed from the attack. Not a living soul could be seen. Loki pulled the mission poster out of his pocket and glanced at it. "Are we in the right place?" I heard him mumble. Glancing at the poster myself, I nodded. "I think we are. I wonder where everyone is, there isn't even a corpse lying on the side of the road or anything." I grumbled, but I spoke to soon. Footsteps were heard behind us, and we turned around to see four men coming down the streets. From the weapons I assumed they were guards.

"Hello? Are you guys from here." I called over, since they hadn't noticed us just yet. The guards turned, and started running towards us.

"INTRUDERS!" They screamed. Each grabbed one of our arms and pointed spears at our throats. "You should not have come back, scum." One growled.

"You got it all wrong; we are mages who came to help!" Loki gasped.

"LIAR! You shall be punished." Another man growled pushing the spear blade closer to his neck. I mustered up my magic, and felt the warm feeling come over me.

"We are the mages, from Fairy Tail, who have come to help defeat the bandits." I put in the heads, my voice turning seductive like. Three of the four man blink then smiled, letting go.

"Oh hey, Paul! Look they are mages. You can see their tattoos." He pointed at my visible tattoo.

"Carl, what are you saying? That could be paint!" The fourth men claimed. I looked at him, and smiled sweetly.

"That is real, and we have come to help. Please, believe me." I said, sadly but my voice rich with my magic. He also blinked, and let go also.

"Sorry about that, man. A little bit nervous since the attack. Follow, we will take you to our leader." He said cheerfully. The four men started marching ahead of us, leading Loki and me down the road.

"That does not sound good." Loki grumbled, and I had to agree. Following the guards we soon entered an underground tunnel hidden under someone's chair. The tunnel was all slimy and looked even more like the guards were leading us to our doom.

"Know I am thinking I should have chosen the other mission." I mumbled, biting my lip. A slug chose that minute to fall of the ceiling. And then I screamed.

**A/N – sorry for the long delay and the shortness. Please review anyways though. I will give you virtual cookies :D**


End file.
